


Obligatory Chocolate

by Slowpoke_Curry



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), First Dates, Kokichi really likes Shuichi's lipgloss, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowpoke_Curry/pseuds/Slowpoke_Curry
Summary: "Do you want to go out with me?""Oh? Yeah, yeah, sure!" Kokichi replied, before he had even processed what Shuichi had asked him. He felt like his brain had been hurled out the window like dirty water from a fishbowl. That… He had not been expecting that. Shuichi couldn't mean an actual date, right? Yeah. It was like obligatory chocolate. The illusion of something more, with no actual feelings behind it.Or: Sometimes, the chocolate isn't so obligatory.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Obligatory Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMayBellTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayBellTree/gifts).



> For the Saiou Pit Secret Valentine's Event~ HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MAYBELL!! This isn't so much of a surprise, but I'm your secret Valentine! You said that you liked HPA AUs, and fluff, so you get a fluffy HPA AU! I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> And special thanks to [Psychiccupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiccupid/pseuds/Psychiccupid) for being my beta!! I couldn't have done it without you :D
> 
> Please enjoy!

If there was something Kokichi could not stand, it was after-school cleaning duty. It was boring, tedious work- and he hated all things 'boring.' Sure, it wasn’t pointless... Teaching kids to clean their space and all that... But why would he ever have to clean when he was the leader of his own secret organization? He had people to do that for him! Unfortunately, DICE wasn't allowed on campus due to the incident with Big Grouchy Sakakura and the Poorly Timed Paint Balloon, so he was stuck cleaning up like an underling.

There was only one thing that made his cleaning duties somewhat bearable. Something that he only got to have when he was truly at his luckiest-

"Ouma-kun, I need to clean that window."

Aah, there he was now!

Kokichi responded with a put upon sigh, leaning on his broom. He was sitting on the window ledge, meaning that he had to lean over to do it... But that just gave him an advantage when looking up at Shuichi with his biggest puppy-eyes, "Oh, Saihara-chan! I would _looove_ to move out of the way for you, but… Well, you see, I super-glued myself to the window ledge!"

The detective gave him a look that just screamed 'you don't expect me to believe a weak lie like that, do you?' Ahhh, he'd come so far from shy Mr. Emo Hat at the beginning of first year! Sasshara was the best~

Focus, Kokichi. Focus.

"Neehee! That was a lie, I was just too lazy to get up~" He sang, before sliding off his perch, "Though, if it's for my beloved Detective, I can move just this once!"

Shuichi rolled his eyes, a tiny smile pulling at his lips. Amused by Kokichi's antics instead of fed up like their other classmates might have been. Nothing was better than that- except for, as Shuichi passed him to take his post at the window, their hands bumped against each other. Kokichi could barely hear the other boy's soft _"Thank you, Ouma-kun,"_ through the static in his brain.

He barely managed to recover in time. Blowing a raspberry, he waved Shuichi off, "Of course! I am the merciful Ultimate Supreme Leader, after all!"

He quickly turned away so that Shuichi couldn't see his invading blush and made it seem like he was very focused on his sweeping. The floor was suspiciously clean today- but this was the best way to keep his face down until his cheeks cooled down.

Fuck. He was so gay.

Well, was there any guy who wasn't at least a little gay for Shuichi Saihara? Kokichi was certain that even that muscle-head Kaito wouldn't be able to resist those golden eyes with their long lashes, or how silky his hair always looked, even when it was in a truly ridiculous bedhead, or how the tacky Hope's Peak uniforms looked like high class styling on him...

"Are you doing anything for Valentine's day, Ouma-kun?"

"Huh?"

All thoughts about Shuichi and his prettiness vanished in a puff of smoke. The real version had stopped wiping down the windows, looking at Kokichi expectantly, "Valentine's day is next week. I was wondering if you were going to do anything…"

"Aww, is my beloved Saihara-chan wondering about lil ol' me?" _Ignore the way your palms are sweating, Kokichi, he isn't asking you out-_ "I'm actually going out with my super secret organization to swipe all of those chalky candy hearts! But that's a lie."

Or, rather, a half truth. Everyone knew Valentine's candy was better after the holiday had already passed. Abundant, cheap, and somehow tastier than usual _._ He and DICE were going to get so sick off of half-priced Reese's and trashy romcoms that he would probably skip school on Monday.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Oh? Yeah, yeah, sure!" Kokichi replied, before he had even processed what Shuichi had asked him. He felt like his brain had been hurled out the window like dirty water from a fishbowl. That… He had not been expecting that. Shuichi couldn’t mean an actual date, right? Yeah. It was like obligatory chocolate. The illusion of something more, with no actual feelings behind it.

But he couldn’t be upset, not when Shuichi's eyes had lit up in pure delight. His small, amused smile from earlier had transformed into something sweeter. Kokichi's palms got all sweaty again.

"Thank you, Kokichi! Meet me at the gates after school, okay?" Shuichi took the broom from his hands and pressed a bold kiss to Kokichi's head, before running out of the classroom.

Oh. _Oh._ This was how Kokichi Ouma would go. Not with a bang, but with the most delicate, feather-soft kiss to the temple… He couldn't even worry about whatever the heck it was that he'd gotten pulled into. There was a single, solitary thought in Kokichi's head as he touched the spot where Shuichi had kissed.

_I didn't know Saihara-chan wore lipgloss…_

  
  


* * *

  
  


The week leading up to Valentine's day was a buzz of pink paper hearts and overheard chocolate-making plans. Around this time every other year, Kokichi would be making faces or lying about what he already knew about everyone's Valentines. But he really couldn't stop thinking about the excitement in Shuichi's eyes… or just Shuichi in general.

_(His lips were so soft.)_

It wasn't like this was going to be a date. He had to remember that. It was probably just a single-guy hangout or whatever. That would make the most sense- Shuichi might have been the least meatheadiest boy in their class, but he still got most of his socialization skills from Kaito. And Kaito absolutely believed that bro-lentine’s day was something every single guy did with his friends.

But Kokichi had gone to the effort of changing into nicer clothes anyways. Because he was 110% gone for an emo detective. He had even broken out one of his newest pairs of sleek black boots- DICE hadn't even seen him in them yet! The rest of his outfit was casual, comfortable, totally-not-for-a-date attire; loose zebra-print pants and a plain white shirt that was all covered up by a puffy jacket.

The late-winter chill was clinging desperately onto Japan and Kokichi did not fare well in the cold. It was worth looking like a bootleg Michelin Man not to be shivering like a sad chihuahua the whole time.

Shuichi was already waiting by the gate for him as Kokichi approached, looking up from his phone and smiling at him. It was like the grey clouds overhead had split open to shine light onto him at that exact moment. Fuck, he did weird things to Kokichi’s heart. Stupid pretty Shumai with his perfect white teeth and his dimples and how even he made blotchy-red cheeks look gorgeous.

“You look cute, Ouma-kun,” Shuichi said, “I was thinking we would watch the new detective movie that came out, and then maybe go to the park? I hear there’s a new crepe truck there… O-Or we can do whatever you want to!”

Wow- this really sounded like a date. Kokichi shook his head, linking his arm through Shuichi’s and almost knocking him over with the force, “Wooow, pretty boy, you sure know how to show a fella a good time! Let’s get going!”

Shuichi didn’t need to be told twice. Arm-in-arm with Kokichi, he led them in the direction of the movie theater.

The warmth from where Shuichi was pressed up against him leached through his jacket despite the puffiness. Was it weird to notice that? Shuichi seemed like the type to be freezing cold no matter the temperature, but beside him he was giving off warmth like Kokichi’s own personal heater. Not even the sudden blast of cold wind that smacked him like a wall of ice was enough to take away that lovely sensation- even though he couldn’t feel his face.

“The weather is… odd,” Shuichi said, worry scrunching up his face, “My weather app said it was only going to be a bit cloudy. But…”

Kokichi turned his eyes to the sky. They had been walking for less than ten minutes, but in that time the clouds had gone from a light grey to the ugly darker shade that was characteristic of a storm. No wonder the wind had picked up so suddenly.

“We’ll probably get to the movie theater before it starts snowing,” Kokichi said. He didn’t mind walking through the snow, especially not when he could be so close to Shuichi, but he would rather not sit down in the movie theater and freeze his butt off because he let a bunch of snow melt on him.

And, well, they made it just in time. They had just bought their tickets (it had been quite the debate on who would pay- Shuichi had won with the _very_ unfair advantage he had when - seemingly on accident- he fluttered his eyelashes,) and gotten in line for snacks when small flurries of snow started to float down. Kokichi sighed exaggeratedly, leaning on Shuichi, “Thank God. I did not want to be all snow-wet.”

“Snow-wet?”

Kokichi playfully slapped Shuichi’s hands away when he tried to pull out his wallet, already having his own in his hands. “Snow-wet is like. Worse than regular wet. It's colder- Oh, can we get an extra large popcorn and two medium sodas? One Fanta and a diet Sprite. Shumai, you want candy?”

“Oh!” Shuichi put some kind of cookie-dough candy and a pack of peanut M&Ms, “Just these.”

The girl at the counter smiled at them, “We have a Valentine’s day special! You two can get a box of candy for free if you want to take a picture with our display,” She motioned to a big array of cardboard hearts, where a bunch of couple photos were hanging up.

Shuichi’s cheeks were red with embarrassment- both of theirs were really. The supreme leader was just way better at hiding his embarrassment in public. Besides, this was the perfect chance to get free food, and Kokichi was trained in accepting every offer of free shit he could, “Okay! We can do that, can’t we?”

“O-Of course!”

They were led over to the display and herded into the forest of cardboard hearts. The counter had been left to the girl’s coworker as she set them up for the photo, having brought out a Polaroid camera from underneath the counter.

“Okay, make a heart with your hands or your arms!” She chirped, “Maybe make goo-goo eyes at each other! It’s Valentine’s Day, pour all your love into this pose!”

How did one pour their love into a pose? Kokichi couldn’t tell you. But he was certainly thinking about his big fat crush as Shuichi and his hands touched, forming a heart. The worker pressed the button to take a picture, and a split second before the picture was captured Shuichi ducked down to kiss Kokichi’s cheek.

He was wearing lipgloss again, making the kiss soft and sweet and slightly sticky.

...Needless to say, it was hard to focus on the movie after that.

* * *

  
  
  


By the time they were out of the theater, there was a good layer of snow on the ground. It hadn't gotten worse- but it certainly wouldn't be lightening up anytime soon. Shuichi was clearly hesitating on leaving the theater… So, Kokichi led him out by holding his hand and tugging him into action.

“We should probably head back to the dorms, huh?” Shuichi asked, rubbing the end of his scarf between his fingers. Kokichi knew the expression on his face well: His eyebrows were pinched together, his frown so small it was nearly unnoticeable. That was Shuichi’s disappointed face.

Well. That couldn’t do!

“That’s not the way to the park!” Kokichi chirped, walking down the path towards to the park instead of towards the school. Snow crunched underneath his shoes and the sound of Shuichi followed met his ears after a moment’s hesitation.

“It’s going to be cold, Kokichi… Are you sure?”

“I’m sure! Just make me hot chocolate when we get back to school!”

“O-Okay! I will.”

Kokichi laughed. Shuichi’s response had been so quick! He must have been super excited to go to the park! Though, he wasn’t quite sure what was so exciting about it. Kaede said that Shuichi had been going to the park a lot recently… Maybe it was different when it was snowing? That made sense…

“Hey, Kokichi?” Shuichi said softly, “Would you mind closing your eyes for me?”

That wasn’t suspicious at all! Kokichi nodded, covering his eyes with his hands for good measure. Why did Shuichi want him to cover his eyes? That was like, a total cliche romance movie thing. Maybe he was just getting into the spirit of Valentine’s? Or… Something. Because this was a bro-date. This wasn’t… romantic…

Shuichi put his hand on his shoulder to gently lead him forward. The longer they walked, the harder it was to resist the blush threatening to rise up into his cheeks. Like, they were holding hands earlier. Shuichi had given him a kiss on two separate occasions just today. But somehow, having Shuichi’s hand on his shoulder was the most… intimate thing he could imagine at the moment.

Damn it.

“Okay, give me a few minutes.” Shuichi said, pulling his hand away from his shoulder. Kokichi could hear plenty of shuffling, snow crunching and the things being set down.

Before he could get curious enough to sneak a peek, Shuichi called over to him: “Okay! You can open your eyes now!”

Kokichi pulled his hands away from his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light-

He had been lead to stand in front of a big, snow-covered tree. At the base, Shuichi had set up a big thick blanket. On it were two sets of plates and cutlery, a plate of small sandwiches, and a store-bought strawberry shortcake in the middle to top it all off. Kokichi blinked at the set up in disbelief.

“Do… Do you like it?”

“I-I love it! When did you find time to do this?!” Kokichi exclaimed. Had Shuichi gotten someone else to do it? He knew that people like Miu or Angie were allowed to leave the campus for a small amount of time to get tools or art supplies. Why did he even go to this length of an obligatory date-?

“I signed out of school early to set this up, that’s why I was so upset that it was snowing… Thankful it wasn’t too heavy, that would have buried it all…”

Goody-two-shoes Shuichi… Who hadn’t skipped a day of school for as long as Kokichi had known him, barring the days he was sicker than sick… Had skipped school… Just to set this up, for _Kokichi._

“Wh-Why did you do this all for me?” Kokichi asked, dumbfounded, “Why go to so much effort for a pity date?”

“A pity date?”

“Exactly! Like… obligatory chocolates, I thought that this was just… that, but bigger! A stupid bro-Valentine’s day thing between two single guys!”

Shuichi’s eyes were wide with shock and hurt in equal measure, “Did you… Not want a romantic date?”

“The worst part about this is that I _did!_ But how could I ever ask that from you, Shuichi?!” Kokichi exclaimed. The ugly truth was rolling around on his tongue: That Shuichi was so far out of his league that he was lucky (or, perhaps, unlucky) enough to get a chance to develop such an all-enveloping crush on him in the first place. Shuichi somehow had a way of bringing all of Kokichi’s insecurities to the surface without even trying- and it was terrifying that Kokichi wasn’t afraid of the idea of letting them spill out into the daylight. As long as it was to Shuichi.

Gentle hands cupped his face, bringing Kokichi to the startling realization that Shuichi had come closer as his mind tried to pull him deep into his thoughts and fears. Shuichi was so warm, even warmer than when their arms had been linked together. The tension drained out of the Supreme Leader’s body with the cold.

“I like you, Kokichi,” Shuichi admitted, leaned in so close to Kokichi their breath was intermingling in the cold air. “I’ve felt this way towards you for a few months now. But how could I ever think of making you mine? We’re so different… I’m so cloudy and you’re so bright. I wasn’t sure how you would react to my feelings anyways- So I didn’t want to take that chance and ruin whatever relationship was already had. But… I felt bold, when we were cleaning together.”

Kokichi’s mind was swimming- overloaded with information. Shuichi liked him. Shuichi had thought Kokichi wouldn’t like him. Shuichi was so close that Kokichi could probably count each of his eyelashes. This was a real date.

Holy shit. This was a _real date._

“H-Hey, Shumai,” Kokichi murmured, leaning in close enough that their noses bumped together. It seemed that Shuichi’s boldness had flowed into him. “What flavor is your chapstick?”

“Do you w-want to find out?” The stutter that had snuck into the otherwise bold reply was _adorable._ Paired with the blush he could see in his peripheral view… Well, Shuichi was looking sweeter than the strawberry shortcake on the picnic blanket.

Their lips met after another short moment of hovering. Shuichi’s lips were just as soft as they felt with the other two kisses, but being able to taste the chapstick was something different. When he pulled away, he licked his lips. There was a recurring theme today, it seemed, because the faint taste of berries clung to Kokichi’s tongue.

“You like strawberries, huh?” Kokichi asked, his mischievous smile coming back to his face, “Well… It’s a good thing that I like them too~ Especially my Shuberry!”

The heat radiating off of Shuichi’s cheeks could have warmed an entire dormroom. He looked all spacy, eyes fixed on a single hole in a tree’s trunk behind Kokichi. There was no way to contain his giggles- resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder as his entire body shook. What a dork. His beautiful, smart, charming dork.

“C’mon, Shumai,” Kokichi eventually said, once his giggles had died down, “I’m hungry. Maybe if you’re lucky enough, I’ll let you feed me cake!”

There would be plenty of time in the future to talk to each other. About how this relationship would work, about their insecurities and needs… But for now, that could be put on the back burner. They had a first date to focus on and delicious food to be eaten, all worries thrown out into the cold.

And Kokichi didn’t know if there was any other way he would want to spend his Valentine’s day.


End file.
